kaijugirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Eleking (Comic code)
Eleking is the deuteragonist Ultra Kaiju Humanization Project feat.POP Comic code. She is responsible for convincing Alien Mefilas to attend Kaiju Graveyard High School, and is especially close to both Mefilas and Red King. Subtitle: Space Monster Biography Background As with many characters in the manga, she was a kaiju-turn-high-school-girl. To be specific, she is the very same Eleking created by Alien Pitt that Ultraseven fought in episode 3 of Ultraseven. Appearance Normally, Eleking has blue eyes, and pink hair. She wears a miniskirt and a top that has the same pattern as the original Eleking kaiju. She has a tail with the tip being an electrical plug that can supply power to a spaceship. Alien Metron mentions that Eleking could burn up a planet with her power.Chapter 25: Ultra Zone Avenue The horns on her heads also have functional purposes. They allow Eleking to be called, much like a normal phoneChapter 13: Showdown! Kaiju Graveyard 2 and are vital parts for a third party to shrink the physical size of Eleking to the point of resembling an eel without humanoid features. This is undone by plugging her tail and allowing her to grow until she's back to her normal size.Chapter 26: The Girl Who Keeps a Kaiju ☆ Personality Eleking is very cheerful and energetic. This demeanor is shown to be highly infectious and effective to those like Mefilas. She shows the most amount of physical affection towards others, often hugging and kissing those closest to her. However, Eleking can be caught up in her excitement at times and be ignorant of the dangers around her at times. Eleking is also shown to have enjoyed the experience of getting sliced up by Ultraseven's Eye Slugger.Chapter 2: The Secret of the Lake ☆ Plot Eleking is first seen throwing herself at Mefilas, giving her a hug after seeing the new arrival at the high school. She manages to convince Mefilas into attending the school with her well as introducing much of the world and other characters to Mefilas.Chapter 1: The Forbidden Words ☆ Alongside Red King, Eleking would also join Alien Mefilas and Alien Temperor's club as those two still had ambitions to take down the Ultra brothers and take over Earth. Red King and Eleking likely shared no such interest but rather joined to support those who did.Chapter 9: The Ultra Brothers Research Club Later, when Zetton manages to beat Alien Temperor, Eleking receives a warning from Jamila via her antennas. Mefilas and Eleking quickly teleports to the Kaiju Graveyard Cemetery, where the two finds an injured Temperor and Zetton. After Mefilas too loses the fight with Zetton, Eleking tries to cheer up the two aliens the next day by mentioning the school's class trip.Chapter 14: Class Trip The gang manages to get Earth chosen as the destination of the trip, and hatches a plot to capture people's hearts via their charms. Eleking was given the role of being an idol, her job being to enchant Earthlings under the idol group called Darkness Black.Chapter 15: The Night Before the School Trip Despite a quick detour back to the high school, they were successful in advertising their idol group. However, Alien Icarus manages to take over Eleking's body and force her to go on a rampage by using an Eleking Handling Manual that was written by Alien Pitt.Chapter 44: All of Us Antlar, Temperor and Alien Godola were able to find Alien Icarus, and stop Icarus from further abusing Eleking's body.Chapter 46: Above Ikebukuro However, this has effectively ended the plan of the invasion, and they took off back into the Kaiju Graveyard High School.Chapter 47: Kaiju, Time to Go Home ☆ Trivia *Before settling with the current design, a different design was made by POP. This earlier version of Eleking wore black lingerie, a hat that resembled the original kaiju and carried around a huge electric plug unconnected to her tail. The design was modified for Eleking's appearance in Haitai Nanafa, as well as a chibi version with whited out clothes that appears in Ultra Kaijoshi. Gallery Eleking Pop.jpg ElekingPOP.jpg ElekingPOPDustCover.png|Limited Edition Dust Cover ProtoElekingClean.png|Eleking's prototype design ElekingPOPchibi.png|Chibi proto Eleking References Category:Characters Category:Comic code characters